The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $11.6$ years; the standard deviation is $1.5$ years. Use the empirical rule (68-95-99.7%) to estimate the probability of a lion living between $10.1$ and $16.1$ years.
Explanation: $11.6$ $10.1$ $13.1$ $8.6$ $14.6$ $7.1$ $16.1$ $99.7\%$ $68\%$ $15.85\%$ $15.85\%$ We know the lifespans are normally distributed with an average lifespan of $11.6$ years. We know the standard deviation is $1.5$ years, so one standard deviation below the mean is $10.1$ years and one standard deviation above the mean is $13.1$ years. Two standard deviations below the mean is $8.6$ years and two standard deviations above the mean is $14.6$ years. Three standard deviations below the mean is $7.1$ years and three standard deviations above the mean is $16.1$ years. We are interested in the probability of a lion living between $10.1$ and $16.1$ years. The empirical rule (or the 68-95-99.7 rule) tells us that $99.7\%$ of the lions will have lifespans within 3 standard deviations of the average lifespan. It also tells us that $68\%$ of the lions will have lifespans within 1 standard deviation of the mean. The probability of a particular lion living between $10.1$ and $16.1$ years is ${68\%} + \color{orange}{15.85\%}$, or $83.85\%$.